inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maniac Cop
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Weas-El (Talk) 01:13, January 17, 2011 Contributions Please follow standard Wikia format when contributing new information. Terms such as "Urgals" or "Dragon Rider" should be linked using Wiki code, so that they appear like this: Urgals and Dragon Riders. If you're not familiar with Wiki code, then I suggest reading over some of the help pages and having a look around the Wiki by editing some existing articles in order to become more familiar with it. Also, I'm concerned that at least one of the articles that you created might not meet the requirements for The Drive to 1,000 by being a stub-class - i.e. not containing enough information to make it a very noteworthy page yet. Agent0042 02:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Style I have to ask again, please follow when creating articles. Terms such as Ahno the Trickster or Brisingr must be linked to their respective articles using code, as such: Ahno the Trickster Agent0042 14:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Mollusc, I have noticed that some of your pages are pretty much the same as existing ones. While we would all like to get to 1000 articles, explaining why we need two pages about rabbits is tricky, to say the least. Before creating an article for the Drive, please make sure that nothing similar exists or we will have to merge it. Thanks.--Wyvern Rex. 15:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Me I can't tell you anything more than what I told you above. The thing with the brackets is the code that you use to link to something. Again: When you want to link to another article, you put it in brackets, like this. Other than that, you really ought to read "The IW Style," which I linked you to above. Agent0042 14:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Two Brackets I appreciate your efforts to try to link to other articles on the newest page that you created (even though that page will almost certainly have to be merged.) However, you need two brackets on each end in order to create the link, as such: [brackets on each side are required - if it's like this - [one bracket it won't work]] You might want to become accustomed to using the "Preview" function before hitting "Save page." It allows you to see a preview of the article and find out if what you're trying is working correctly. You might also wish to experiment using the Sandbox. Agent0042 15:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Hi Mollusc, first of all thanks for your efforts to extend Inheriwiki. There's one point that I have to address: On Inheriwiki, we like to keep the articles free from speculation. This has been defined a long time ago in our Manual of Style. We try to use encyclopedic style, that means facts only (see the tutorial "Writing better articles" at Wikipedia). Some of your recently created articles are highly conjectural. Take the article "Ra'zac eggs" for example. There's only one fact mentioned: "Ra'zac eggs exist." That's not enough information for creating an own article about this topic. I know, we actually try to reach the limit of 1,000 articles, but please try to stick to our manual of style nonetheless. Thank you. But don't get discouraged! That's not my/our intention, certainly not. It always takes some time to see how the wind blows, especially if you join a 'well-oiled' team. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 20:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I have to agree, I'm also highly concerned about the content of some of these articles. I would also identify Eragon movie remake as speculative and Unidentified spirit as something that could be merged with simply "Spirit." I also have to LOL at your assertion that Wyvern Rex, someone that you almost certainly don't know personally and just became aware of the existence of today, is your "hero." Agent0042 05:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Agent, you are damn annoying Mollusc 6:49 January 18, 2011(UTC) :: ::Agent, why don't I LOL at your sheer and utter stupidity? LOL! Mollusc 4:07 January 18, 2011 (UTC) Offensive behavior Hi Mollusc, at Inheriwiki we're trying to discuss the articles in an objective way. Offensive behaviour isn't tolerated. I understand that one can feel hurt in his pride when other users talk about an article to be merged or even deleted. But you have to understand, that quality outweighs quantity. We don't just want to created MANY articles, we want to create MANY GOOD articles. Please take this as the first and last warning. The next insult will lead to a temporary ban. --Weas-El Talk| 22:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Tell Agent0042 to quit making fun of me just because i'm new! He is the one who made fun of me just because I called Wyvern Rex my "hero", and you're not taking any notice to that!(m.n.k 13:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) :Mollusc, I'm glad that you appreciate my contributions, but I am uncomfortable with being regarded as a hero. I've been referred to as helpful and as heavy-handed during my time on Wikia, but heroes are people notable for their achievements. As far as I can tell, I have co-administrated a quite successful fansite for about six months. This isn't medal-winning stuff. Please use the term "hero" for those who deserve it, like Dr Jonas Salk or Robert Ryder VC, not for administrators. Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. 08:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi Mollusc, in your signatures you use hyperlinks to the article Mollusc. Please link to your user page User:Mollusc instead. The easiest way to sign your comments is typing four tildes (~~~~) in a row. This will be replaced automatically with a link to your user page, time, and date. See Help:Signature for detailed information. I answered to your question on Talk:Shielding blessing, by the way. --Weas-El Talk| 15:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just editing an earlier comment to fix a broken link.--Wyvern Rex. 15:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys! I kow this has nothing to do with the signature, but I came to say that I created my own wiki! It is called the Pflugerville Middle School Wiki, and you can get to it by typing pflugervillemiddleschool.wikia.com/ in the URL bar above! Then, go to my user page and click on "Recent blog posts" and find out what will happen if you contribute to that wiki-and yes, a Halo 4 is coming out in 2012! Please read & reply!:)(m.n.k 22:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC))